Des faux drabbles et des thèmes
by Yebbeka
Summary: Je regroupe des drabbles pas totalement vrai dans cette "fiction". Ce sera l'occasion de vous montrer quelques amusements  :D
1. Tournoi

Bonjour, ce qui va suivre est un traité de faux drabbles ... c'est-à-dire que le principe du drabble y est mais pas forcément la longueur. Ils sont tous basés sur HP

* * *

Titre : Tournoi

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Humour

Rating : T

Disclaimer : c'est basé sur l'oeuvre de JKR

Nda : Ce drabble-ci est écrit pour les nuits du Forum Francophone (FoF) dont le lien est dans ma bio et dans mes auteurs favoris !

* * *

C'était un jour ensoleillé. Le tournoi allait bientôt commencer.

Il était magnifiquement vêtu pour l'occasion. Un costard cravate d'une noirceur mortelle. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de mille feux.

Tout son corps en fait n'était que pur plaisir à voir.

Il stressait beaucoup depuis qu'il avait eu vent de cet événement. Il n'avait de cesse de se demander si l'héritier des Malfoy serait capable d'y arriver. Mais pourquoi pas ?

Le top départ retentit. Il fut bousculé d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant l'enseigne d'un magasin réputé le premier jour des soldes ! Et cela malgré sa prestance, il savait y faire face.

Alors sans plus attendre il se jeta dans la course.

Il parvint le premier à son but grâce à sa logique et aux nombreux pièges qu'il posait sur le chemin... Il attrapa sa cible et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Puis il la retourna et déposa un fort baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Il avait, ni plus ni moins, gagné le baiser de Potter ! Bon c'était en publique mais c'était tout de même gagné...

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nda : Voili voilou ^^ Enjoy ? review ? RàR ? ouèp ^o^

N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur le FoF ^^ Bonne soirée ^o^


	2. Vampire

Titre : Vampire

Disclaimer : basé sur HP de JKR

Nda : comme précédemment c'est écrit sur un thème de la nuit d'écriture du FoF: vampire

* * *

J'avais juste un tout petit peu soif. Je pouvais pas savoir que cela aurait eu ce goût si exquis sous mes lèvres. Un vrai nectar de jouvence.

Son corps m'avait à peine appelé. Mais son odeur ! Oh quelle odeur ! Une pointe sucrée qui nous enveloppait et nous possédait.

Justement en parlant de possession ! Je pense que je commençais juste à l'être un peu... juste un tout petit peu. J'étais pris par des tremblements plus que fréquents et je me demandais bien quand je pourrais m'arrêter. C'était comme une drogue ... seulement je ne prenais pas de drogue ni d'alcool ni même de médicaments, même si ce sont des drogues douces. Et non, non je ne me répète pas du tout ... C'est vous qui devez voir trouble...

Je me rappellerai toujours de cette première coupure. Quand je n'eus d'autre solution que de lécher mon sang pour apaiser ma souffrance et arrêter le saignement. Ce goût un peu ferreux qui m'avait envahi. Un vrai délice ! Depuis quand j'ai une blessure, je ne peux m'empêcher de me la lécher, sucer.

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas fou au point de me jeter dans un buisson de ronce dans l'unique but de m'écorcher.

En tout cas, à cause de cette manie et de cette appréciation du sang, j'étais devenu aux yeux des autres un vampire.

Un vampire, c'est beau, c'est classe. On n'a rien à leur reprocher. Qui ne voudrait pas être un vampire ? Cela me paraissait superbe.

Mais non, ce dont je ne pouvais me défaire c'était son cou à lui ! Ce cou que j'avais goûté une fois et qui était devenu depuis lors le seul endroit où je pouvais m'abandonner. Je devenais alors plus la victime que l'assaillant, même si je le sentais frémir sous mes assauts.

Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour que tout le monde nous laisse tranquille !

C'était une très bonne nouvelle que Harry soit d'accord avec moi. Maintenant, je pouvais siroter tranquillement mon thé aux fruits rouges que tout le monde pensait être du sang dilué.

C'était aussi les joies d'être un Mlafoy inventif.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nda : Celui là je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ^^ alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^o^

Biyoux

Yebbeka


	3. Devinette

Titre : Devinette

Genre : humour

Disclaimer : toujours le même fandom sinon je ne publierais pas dans ce recueil !

Nda : Un nouveau drabble pour la nuit d'écriture du FoF. le thème : devinette. J'ai oublié de vous dire, je crois, qu'un thème se fait en une heure et que lors de celle-ci l'OS doit être publié. D'où les fautes qui se glissent parmi les phrases.

Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

"Je suis beau.

J'aime être le centre de l'attention.

J'ai une voix envoûtante.

Tout le monde me respecte et prononce mon nom d'un ton révérencieux."

- C'est toi, Draco ... Franchement on avait dit qu'on ne faisait pas de devinette sur nous !

Hey Harry, fait pas le mauvais perdant ! Et en plus ce n'est pas moi ! Je continue ?

- Mouais, vas-y.

- Je disparais de la Terre mais jamais des esprits.

Je reviens beaucoup plus fort. Et je suis plus déterminé que jamais.

Je finis par mourir d'une façon théâtrale.

Qui suis-je ?

- Bon d'accord ... ce n'est pas toi parce que tu n'es pas encore mort ... tu te rends compte à quel point ma vie serait triste sans toi ?

- Oui ... bon ... tu me dis ta réponse ?

- Non ... je trouverais pas ... vas-y donne la réponse ...

- Voldemort...

- Quoi ? Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Ça ne peut être lui !

- Ben si : tu l'as tué donc il est mort ...

- Ahaha très drôle, Dray ...

- Il est bien revenu plus fort pour nous embêter encore plus et t'obséder pendant tout le temps où on ne le voyait pas mais où personne ne l'oubliait.

- Ok ... Une voix envoutante ?

- Oui, un serpent ça envoute...

- Le centre de l'attention ?

- Bien sûr ! On entendait parler que de lui dans les journaux pendant sa vie !

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis franchement, Draco ? Bon le dernier : beau ! Non mais franchement où as-tu vu qu'il l'était ?

- Moi, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était. Mais je t'assure que c'est ce que Lui il pensait.

- Ben franchement, Draco, tes devinettes sont nulles !

* * *

Nda : Hop c'est la fin du troisième thème que je réalise ^o^ Le lien vers le FoF est et restera sur ma bio et dans mes favoris donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

gros bisous

Yebbeka


	4. Glace

Titre : Glace

Genre : Mystère

Rating : M

Disclaimer : l'univers lointain est de JKR

Nda : Encore un drabble pour les nuits d'écriture du FoF ... thème : glace

* * *

Je le regardais avec avidité. Il était beau, tout simplement beau.

A cet instant précis, Harry Potter était splendide.

Je voyais cette langue mutine se délectait de cette substance blanche et épaisse.

Il fermait les yeux de sorte que je puisse le voir sans le gêner à travers la glace mise à ma disposition.

Le souci était que je me sentais à la fois mal à l'aise par ces petits bruits qu'il émettait à chaque lapement et à la fois enivré par le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais bizarre tout au fond de moi. Je savais bien que le moment aller finir par venir et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour y remédier.

Vint ce moment où il avala le tout sous mon regard ébahi.

Il ne restait plus que ma gêne et mes envies.

Moi aussi j'aurais voulu manger une glace avec ce délicieux coulis de chocolat !

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nda : Et oui, là j'ai fait court... Je suis désolée ... j'aurais vraiment voulu le faire plus long avec de meilleurs sous-entendus ... et qu'on voit mieux qui est le narrateur .. enfin imaginer la personne que vous voulez ce sera peut-etre mieux XD

Le drabble est sûrement mieux respecté ici XD vu que c'est bien court ^^"

Bisous bisous

Yebbeka, membre du FoF et du FIC


	5. Page blanche

Titre : page blanche

Disclaimer : toujours à JKR

Nda : bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un drabble (ou faux c'est selon XD). Toujours pour une nuit du FoF (dont le lien se situe à la fois sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris ! Il s'y est incrusté et il ne veut plus en partir !), la quatrième pour être plus précise ^^ Le thème à réaliser et publier en une heure est cette fois-ci : PAGE BLANCHE (bon c'est facile à le savoir vu que c'est toujours le titre du "chapitre" ^^)

Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

C'était inconcevable ! Inimaginable ! Un parfait scandale !

Elle devait rêver. Ce ne pouvait se faire autrement !

Comment osait-il la braver ainsi ? C'était un affront et la pire injure qu'elle pouvait recevoir !

Non. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle respire et surtout qu'elle reste sagement assise devant son bureau. Même s'il s'agissait de la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire en tant qu'enseignante de haut rang, elle ne devait pas contre-attaquer. Mais l'idée de le massacrer, de le réduire en chair à saucisse, de le broyer menu-menu, de le découper en fine lamelle, de le donner à manger aux hippogriffes, bref, de le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances était vraiment alléchante. Elle en baverait presque.

Elle finit au bout d'innombrable tasses de thés par retrouver la paix de l'esprit.

Elle prit sa plus belle plume avec une encre somptueuse et inscrivit sur la copie un énorme 0. Malgré l'envie d'ajouter "tout comme votre avenir", elle posa la copie de son élève sur les précédentes corrigées.

Au moins, maintenant, la copie de cette énergumène n'était plus vierge de réponse...

Rendre une copie blanche, une véritable première qui dénotait de l'ignorance et de l'irrespect de ses élèves et en particulier de celui-ci pour sa si magnifique matière ! Il n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir, le restant de sa scolarité, et en particulier lors de son cours, risquait d'être des plus pénibles à ce jeune homme insouciant.

.

.

* * *

Nda : Et voilà c'est tout court mais au moins le thème est traité avec gentillesse et bonne humeur XD

Bisous bisous

Yebbeka, membre du FIC & FoF (au cas où vous l'oublierez XD)


	6. Musique

Titre : Musique

Disclaimer : niet nada que dalle XD

Nda : Encore un thème pour une nuit d'écriture ... oui je radote mais que voulez-vous quand on aime on ne compte plus ^^ Le thème est la musique

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le temps passait. Elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se laissait porter dans un autre univers.

Elle paraissait folle aux yeux des autres mais que voulez-vous ? c'était tellement agréable de laisser la nature la diriger.

En une seconde, elle se trouvait dans un autre monde qui l'aimait l'apprécier et qui ne voulait plus la quitter.

Petite musique de la vie. Tout doucement. Tout joyeusement.

Petite musique de la flore, qui revenait inlassablement.

N'oubliez jamais qu'au delà des mots,

Il y avait toute cette résonance sans défaut.

Ce n'était qu'hypocrésie de l'omettre,

Elle ne pouvait pas ainsi disparaitre.

Toute cette musicalité du monde

Retentit à chaque seconde.

Alors tous ensemble oubliez ce qui fait de votre vie, une exitense piteuse

Et plongez à ma suite dans les tréfonds de la nature luxurieuse.

Cette musique emportait encore et toujours la jeune femme,

Elle envoutait et sublimait toute la moindre partie de son âme.

* * *

Nda : et nous voilà à la fin de ce thème. J'ai fait un poème Oo et oui ça m'arrive ... super méga rarement XD Je ne sais pas du tout si c'est réussi ou pas ^^" je suis pas très douée pour les poèmes T.T Dites moi ce que vous en penser siouplait ... je dois arrêter ces tentatives ou bien je dois persévérer ?

Enfin bon j'espère que ça vous a fait passer un bon moment au moins ^^

Biyoux

Yebbeka


	7. Silhouette

Titre : Silhouette

Disclaimer : JKR blabla ... désolé j'ai pas la force pour vous écrire de très beaux disclaimer ^^"

Nda : C'est parti pour un autre thème de cette quatrième nuit d'écriture sur le thème Silhouette ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

C'était indéniable ! Il ne pouvait y avoir plus parfaite silhouette.

Grand, élancé, un teint magnifiquement uniforme. Il était tout simplement splendide.

J'avais au fond de moi, cette petite alarme qui me disait de tenter ma chance et de le goûter. Mais pouvais-je seulement oser le faire ? Avais-je le droit, pauvre mâle de l'espèce humaine, de poser rien que mes lèvres sur son si sublime corps ? Un coup de langue aurait été de trop, je suppose.

Son odeur aussi était alléchante. Il dégageait un parfum subtil de citron. Quel délice !

Un petit coup de langue rien qu'un tout petit ... Personne ne verrait et en plus ça irait plus vite que de juste déposer mes lèvres sur lui.

Je sentais les regards aller et venir de lui à moi. Mais ne pouvaient-ils pas nous laisser en paix ? Que je puisse à loisir profiter de lui...

La tentation était bien trop forte, je n'y résistais plus. Vif comme l'éclair, j'approchais mon muscle humide de lui et le lapait rapidement avec frénésie. Du coin de l'oeil, je remarquai que leur attention se reportait sur moi et je l'avalai d'un coup.

C'était si bon, si agréable. Sa silhouette ne m'avait en rien trompé. Il était non seulement beau mais avait un goût délicieux.

Je voyais déjà que la grosseur de ma joue ne les laissait pas dupe. Mais que voulez-vous ? Résister à un si beau bonbon au citron m'était tout simplement impossible.

* * *

Nda : Autant vous dire tout de suite que je me suis bien amusée à écrire sur ce thème XD j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture ^^

à bientôt ^^

Yebbeka


	8. A travers les murs

Titre : A travers les murs

Disclaimer : l'univers appartient encore et toujours à JKR

Nda : Bonjour tout le monde ^^ voici un nouveau drabble ^^ cette fois-ci je l'ai écrit dans le cadre de Mots & Idées (challenge d'écriture) du Forum Francophone (http :/ / forum. fanfiction. net/topic/77280/29595533/1/)

Le but est d'insérer des mots obligatoires (figurant en gras) dans notre écrit avec des conditions particulières.

J'espère que cela va vous plaire ^o^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort dehors. il aidait la neige à recouvrir tout ce qu'il y avait de précieux. Les couloirs, aérés, étaient envahis par ces étendues blanches. Les oiseaux s'étaient regroupés dans la volière et ils **roucoulaient** d'attente et d'anticipation. Quant aux élèves, ils ne souhaitaient nullement sortir de leurs salles communes.

Les professeurs étaient partis en vadrouille pour fermer les fenêtres qui donnaient sur les couloirs principaux. Je les voyais souvent oeuvrer pour maintenir les cours. Lors de leur première tentative, le géant avait dû monter sur une **échelle**. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne se rompe l'échine, renversé par une bourrasque.

Depuis ils avaient cherché de l'**alpha** à l'oméga, les solutions pour condamner les ouvertures. Quand l'une d'elle cédait, ils passaient à la suivante. Finiraient-ils par trouver celle qui perdurera ?

Mes camarades se cachaient également dans les pièces sûres. Pour ma part, je ne pas qu'un fantôme pouvait disparaître à cause des intempéries, et puis, nous étions déjà mort : notre existence n'était que circonstance. Quand ils avaient appris que je circulais dans les murs, ils faillirent faire une **syncope**. Pourtant, j'avais la meilleure solution. Le vent ne soufflait pas à travers les parois, je ne risquais donc pas d'être emporté ou autre. Que nenni, pour eux, j'étais fou.

Les axes principaux du château furent une nouvelle fois en sécurité. Les élèves purent alors se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit déjeuné bien mérité. Ils partirent en cours une fois repus et prièrent Merlin pour que les protections ne se rompent pas.

Les journées passèrent ainsi dans la plus grande crainte. Un jour, je fus le témoin d'une fenêtre, condamnée au préalable avec un grand lot de sortilèges, qui implosa. La tempête s'engouffra avec force dans le couloir. Les enseignants, alertés par le vacarme, se ruèrent pour réparer les dégâts. Lorsque cela fut fait et que le sol fut nettoyé, on eut le privilège de voir un jeune élève trempé jusqu'à la moelle avec l'apparence et l'odeur flagrante d'un **chien** mouillé.

Il semblerait que j'eus le manque de tact d'exposer de rire. Les personnes adultes se rendirent alors compte de ma présence dans les murs. Pourtant je n'avais nullement eu la plaisance de m'en cacher. Tous les fantômes du château et même les tableaux et les elfes de maison avaient connaissance de mon moyen de déplacement.

Malgré mes protestations, je fus convoqué dans le bureau directorial avec la serpillère. Celle-ci se défendit quant à sa position dans le couloir, qui était tout à fait normale : il avait eu besoin de relacer une chaussure, l'écartant de son groupe. Il perdit, néanmoins, rapidement de sa superbe, lors de mon interrogatoire. Je l'avais vu quitter son groupe discrètement pour haranguer le vent à l'extérieur tout en **tailladant** l'air face à la fenêtre. Les étincelles magiques avaient, tout simplement, rompu les sortilèges de protection. Il fut donc l'arroseur arrosé, trempé maintenant telle une soupière.

Une nouvelle organisation fut établie : les cours seraient rejoints par les cheminées qui étaient contrôlées et les repas auraient lieu dans les salles communes arrangées pour l'occasion. Dans la **chronologie** que je tenais depuis ma mort sur Poudlard, c'était une grande première.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? ^^

Dès ce soir et jusqu'au 22 septembre 2010, il y aura un sondage sur le même topic (http :/ / forum. fanfiction. net/topic/77280/29595533/1/) pour voter pour la composition que vous préférez. Il y aura dans le premier message tous les liens pour ce faire et tout le monde peut donner son avis : pas besoin d'être membre du FoF)

Bisous bisous

A bientôt ^^

Yebbeka


	9. Résistance

Titre : Résistance

Rating : K

Disclaimer : à Rowling encore

Nda : Kikou ^^ me voilà pour un nouveau challenge d'écriture (Mots & Idées). Le but est d'insérer des mots donnés dans notre composition et de rendre le tout cohérent. Je les ai soulignés dans le texte. A la fin du message, je vous donnerais les règles. ^^ J'ai du retard dans mes RàR mais vous pouvez être sûr que je vous répondrai ^o^ Avec la rentrée mon agenda est assez chaotique T.T

Enfin bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

Elle commençait grandement à haïr ces bâtisseurs. Il fallait leur faire passer l'envie de créer de telles armes. Celles-ci étaient dangereuses car elles pouvaient annihiler le moindre neurone de sa victime. Elle les sentait d'ailleurs lui échapper au fil de ses efforts. Mais elle avait l'intention de vaincre ! Ce ne serait pas ce maudit crayon qui allait lui résister. Des envies de meurtre et surtout de torture hantaient son esprit. Elle aurait aimé ligaturer ses membres pour pouvoir l'opérer d'autant plus facilement.

C'était tout de même, elle, l'humaine, celle dotée d'une intelligence. Ce crayon n'en avait nullement. Néanmoins, elle avait peur de le tuer en le forçant à rendre cette mine diabolique. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui apporter de la garder ainsi en son sein ?

Elle se mit alors à chercher un moyen plus adéquat pour vaincre. Elle farfouilla un peu partout dans son sac. Elle finit par trouver une épingle à nourrice qui faisait à peine un centimètre. Elle eut une pause mentale et se demanda pourquoi sa mère pouvait bien lui avoir donné ce kit de couture hétéroclite. Enfin, ce tout petit objet se glissa à la place du carbone. Elle massacra de nombreux feuillets de la structure mais elle s'en moquait : la mine devait payer sa fourberie.

Les dizaines de minutes s'écoulaient. C'est donc avec stupeur qu'elle vit la fine pointe de fer s'enfoncer sans rencontrer plus de résistance.. Elle aurait sauté et hurlé de joie de sa victoire difficile mais elle dut se restreindre. Le cours se poursuivait.

Elle resta à comater jusqu'à la fin de ce dernier. Elle rêvait de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche après tous ces efforts. Mais surtout elle songeait au moyen de se venger de leur professeur de vie moldue qui leur refusait l'usage de la magie. Il finirait bien par comprendre l'utilité d'une plume. Et surtout il regretterait de pouvoir utiliser un critérium dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? ^^ C'est extrait d'une histoire vraie XD je me suis juste mise dans la peau de Ginny (oui c'est elle ^^') pour le retranscrire XD

Dès jeudi et jusqu'au 6 octobre 2010, il y aura un sondage sur le même topic (http :/ / forum. fanfiction. net/topic/77280/29595533/1/) pour voter pour la composition que vous préférez. Il y aura dans le premier message tous les liens pour ce faire et tout le monde peut donner son avis : pas besoin d'être membre du FoF)

Bisous bisous

A bientôt ^^

Yebbeka

.

.

.

**Challenge n°4**

Date limite : _**mercredi 22 septembre à midi**_

**Fandom :** Libre / **Support :** Libre

**Limite :** Aucun maximum ou minimum de mots/pages

**Les mots suivants doivent apparaitre en gras : **Bâtisseur, stupeur, douche, arme, ligaturer, forcer, crayon

**Conditions particulières : **Les verbes peuvent être conjugués, vous pouvez utiliser le singulier ou le pluriel, le féminin ou le masculin.


	10. Trèfle

Titre : Trèfle

Rating : T

Disclaimer : toujours à une extraterrestre qui est devenue riche ^^"

Nda : Coucou tout le monde !

C'est de nouveau moi ^^ pas avec mes fictions ... mais encore avec un OS/drabble écrit cette fois-ci pour la septième nuit du FoF sur le thème "Trèfle".

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

bonne nuit ou journée à tout le monde ^^

* * *

Le vert.

Magnifique couleur qui ne pouvait que lui seoir à merveille.

Le vert.

Comment ne pas aimer cette pierre précieuse qui illuminait tout ce qui l'entourait.

Le vert.

La couleur qui nous envoutait par ses yeux.

Le vert.

La couleur de la maison des Serpentard.

.

Ce dernier point était le plus important selon le jeune homme blond. Et il ne risquait pas de l'oublier quand il entrait dans sa salle commune.

D'autres auraient dit que c'était la couleur de l'espoir mais lui n'avait que faire de cette vile expression.

Le vert.

C'est la vie, l'essence même de la naissance.

L'herbe, les arbres, la nature si vitale si encourageante.

.

Il avait un énorme besoin de verdure pour se sentir vivant. Les longues marches dans le parc familial étaient les plus appropriées pour faire le plein d'énergie.

Ses pas le menaient, au hasard, au fil de ses pensées macabres et vivantes. Devenait-il un fantôme ou un simple spectre sans plus aucun attrait ?

Il se pencha et ramassa une petite plante.

.

Un trèfle.

Petite verdure qui n'a qu'une existence éphémère.

Un trèfle.

Synonyme de chance, il emprisonne la personne qui y croit sans désappointement.

Un trèfle.

Element qui sonnait au coeur du défunt comme la survie d'un monde futur.

Un trèfle.

Il avait beau ne pas avoir quatre feuilles, il le chérissait comme l'éternité, comme l'être aimé.

Un trèfle.

C'est ce qu'il prit délicatement dans ses mains tel qu'il aurait pu saisir son amant.

.

Il fit le tour de la tombe une énième fois de la journée, caressa le marbre froid puis déposa le trèfle dessus, à côté des autres qui s'y abîmaient, avant de repartir en direction de la demeure.

* * *

Alors ? c'est court ou pas ? Bien ou pas ? XD etc. ^^"

Biyouxxx

Yebbeka


End file.
